powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Insect Manipulation
The ability to control insects. Variation of Animal Manipulation. Also Called * Bug Manipulation * Entomopathy * Insect Control * Volukinesis Capabilities Users can control various insects. They control them to do their bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. Some can see through the insects' eyes that are controlled allowing them to spy on others. Users can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. Applications * Animal Scrying - to perceive through insect senses. * Insect Empathy - to understand/feel their emotions. * Mind Control - to control various kinds of insects. * Mind Link - to have a mental bond. * Taming - to tame their nature. * Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. Techniques *Animal Empowerment - to gain strength from insects. Variations * Ant Manipulation * Bee Manipulation * Butterfly Manipulation Associations * Animal Manipulation ** Volant Life Manipulation * Animal Telepathy - limited to insects. * Arachnid Manipulation - several users are also able to control spiders. * Crustacean Manipulation - Insects are descended from crustaceans. * Infestation * Insect Generation/Summoning - create or summon insects. * Insect Magic * Insect Physiology - constant physical/mental bond may allow the user to adapt to certain insect-like traits. * Living Hive * Pestilence Manipulation - to command insects to spread disease and devour crops. * Psychic Persuasion and/or Mind Control - limited to insects. Limitations * May be limited to only certain species. * Some can only control the insects they create or summon. * Range may be limited. * Depends on the environment. Known Users Gallery File:Aburame_Shino_(Naruto)_controlling_insects.gif|Shino Aburame (Naruto) File:Zerochan.Wriggle.Nightbug.184378.jpg|Wriggle Nightbug (Touhou Project) can manipulate insects, arachnids and other arthropods. File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki (Black Cat) can create and control insects and even modify their physiology to grant exotic abilities. File:Kamiya_Minoru_Chemical_Insects.jpg|Minoru Kamiya (YuYu Hakusho) can control demon insects to have them inject his virus into humans. TanyaDTB.PNG|Tanya Akulova (Darker Than Black: Gemini of The Meteor) The_quen_soria_asm_670.jpg|Adriana Soria (Marvel) using her manipulation power to attempt to control Spider-Man's mind. File:Ant_man.JPG|Ant-Man (Marvel) can command ants by using a special Cybernetic helmet. File:Styx_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_250_0002.png|Styx (Marvel) can command and control vast armies of flies. Pain MGS3.gif|The Pain/Hornet Soldier (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) can control massive swarms of hornets. Michelle.jpg|Michelle (Los Protegidos) has control over all insects Clancy 007.png|Clancy (Ben 10) can mentally talk and control insects. Clancy 009.png|Clancy covers himself with armor made out of cockroaches. Ah Muzen Cab.png|Ah Muzen Cab (Smite) Mayan god of Bees and Honey 3076532-page+24+color.jpeg|Dark Man/Mr. Dark (Fables) controlling all of the flies in New York Skitter_worm_fanart_by_drunkfu-d4yobln.jpg|Weaver/Skitter (Worm), controlling her swarm through her powerful insect and arachnid controlling abilities.. Beelzebub H.png|Beelzebub (Valkyrie Crusade) the archdemon of gluttony and the lord of flies. File:Irwina_Allen_(Chip_Dale).png|Irwina Allen (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), uses a mind control machine to control bees. The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-27.png|Princess Ivy (Sofia the First), control black and white butterflies to drain colors away... Ivyshowy.JPG|...and fireflies to erase somebody's memory. Byaku.jpg|Byaku (Kekkaishi) can control varies types of insect demons using his left eye. Roach_Coach_profile.jpg|Roach Coach (The Powerpuff Girls) Moth Guardian.GIF|Uranus (Marchen Awakens Romance) can summon and command the Guardian ÄRM, Nachtfalter which takes the form of a giant moth. Queen_wasp.png|Queen Wasp (Miraculous Ladybug) can control a large swarm of wasps. File:Kuin_Hachisuka_(Vigilante_-_My_Hero_Academia_Illegals)_swarm_of_Bomb_Bees.png|Kuin Hachisuka (Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Life-Based Powers